


yearn

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, testing waters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: And there, Yukina is pulled–with she doesn’t know how many times Lisa has been doing it for her.





	yearn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to capture Roselia's characterization, hence this will be a short trial. I'll be sure to write more of Roselia pairs later! Have some YukiRisa/YukiLisa everyone~

“Yukina? You’re still here?”

Roselia’s rehearsal already ended for today. _It’s not wise for little girls like you to stay out late_ , is what Sayo recited to excited Ako who’s nagging for another hour in the studio. Rinko left with Ako–actually, dragging her out–and Sayo excused herself early because she wanted to buy dinner, leaving her and Yukina alone.

Ever since Roselia is formed, never once Lisa sees her smile.

All in all, what she always hear from that cat-loving girl is nothing but marching forward, singing, and Future World Fes.; nothing more, nothing less. And now, there she is, still standing behind the mic–the only _throne_ for Yukina, Lisa might admit–while staring into distance, empty.

“I thought you left with them.” Yukina said.

“There’s no way I left you alone~” Lisa added. “Let’s go home, it’s getting late.”

There it is, again, Lisa doesn’t know whether she has lost counting, that forlorn expression that’s not suited Minato Yukina at all.

“How about we get some crepes while at it? I remembered they hold a campaign where there’s a free cat strap.”

Lisa is relieved to see those eyes lit, even just for a bit, and her slumped shoulder straightened.

“It will be my treat, ‘kay?” Lisa grinned. “C’mon! Or we gonna miss it!”

And there, Yukina is pulled–with she doesn’t know how many times Lisa has been doing it for her.

[“Thank you, Lisa.”]


End file.
